Pretty Brown Eyes
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Jack decides to serenade to Kim in the school talent show. What is he planning on doing? song Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson


**Hey Bubblina Here! So I was listening to Pretty Brown Eyes By Cody Simpson and I instantly thought Kick cause of Kim's brown eyes and I recommend that you listen to the song if you haven't its really good! Anyway On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Pretty Brown Eyes**

* * *

_Jack's POV_

I was walking to my locker to get my homework books when I noticed a poster about the school talent show. At first I was going to ignore it 'cause I don't really do talent shows, but then I realized that I could sign up and serenade to Kim and finally ask her out. Before you ask I don't have a crush on her, I'm in love with her I just won't admit to the gang. As I was thinking about what song to sing to Kim, Donna Tobin, the most popular girl in school came up to me. I just know she's gonna ask me out. AGAIN! Any boy in the school may be attracted to her but I would rather quit karate then go out with her. She bullies every girl in the school who she deems 'ugly' and she always wears clothes that are way to revealing for my taste. Today she was wearing a really short skirt and a tight tank top.

"Hey Jackie" Donna said in a flirty tone after coming up to me.

"Hi Donna" I replied in a monotone voice.

"So I was thinking if you weren't busy-" I cut her off. I know it's rude but it gets annoying after a while to always be asked the same question by the same person.

"No I don't want to go out with you. Bye Donna." I then walked off leaving her there and went to meet up with Kim.

_Kim's POV_

"No Brody. I will not go out with you." I said shutting my locker about to leave to go meet up with Jack so we could study but Brody pinned me to the lockers.

"Why not? You're hot, I'm handsome. I'm football captain, you're cheerleader captain. We were meant to be," he said pulling me in so our chests were touching.

"2 things, 1: Let go of me right now." He let go of me and I stepped back. "And 2: Because I don't want to go out with you." I then turned on my heel and left to go meet up with Jack.

_Jack._ Just thinking about him made me happy. Ever since he had caught my apple I had a crush on him but now I think I've fallen in love with Jack but there is no way he would feel the same way about me. He is my best friend though but he is also the reason I don't go on any dates anymore so if he does feel the same way I won't have to break anyone's heart. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going because I ran right smack dab into Donna-Freaking-Tobin.

"Watch where you're going you pathetic ugly troll!" was what Donna greeted me with.

"Sorry Donna, it was an accident."

"Yea accidents like YOU happen!" She then turned and flounced away with her little clones.

Ever since I became friends with Jack, Donna bullied me to no tomorrow. Which would effect me if it wasn't for the fact I tune her out whenever she insults me. She keeps telling me that I would never have a chance with Jack because I'm too ugly. But I still have my hopes up.

_No one's POV _

Jack and Kim met up at the front of the school then walked home together, since they were neighbors, and afterwards Kim went to Jack's room to study. After a bit of studying Jack looked into Kim's eyes.

_'Man Kim has such pretty brown eyes'_ Jack thought. After studying Kim said bye to Jack and left. Jack started thinking about what he was going to sing in the talent show and then knew what to sing after thinking about Kim and her eyes.

_Talent show_

Jack asked Kim if she wanted to go see the talent show and of course Kim said yes. Jack had made sure that Kim sat in a specific seat for a little surprise. When it was Jack's turn he said he had to go to the bathroom.

" Ok it is time for the final act tonight please give a big round of applause for... Jack Brewer!" Jack went out on stage and spoke.

"I'm here to sing for the girl of my dreams. You'll find out who she is during the song." Jack then started to sing.

_I like this right here..._

_This girl she came round the corner  
Looking like a model  
Magazine figure  
She was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair  
She was fly as a bird  
First time ever  
I was lost for words_

Any girl who had brown eyes was looking excited since Jack was the heartthrob of the school. Each one hoped it was them that was the special girl. Especially a certain blond.

_Felt so right  
Just couldn't be wrong  
Love at first sight  
If that exists at all  
I couldn't move  
Felt like I was stuck  
And then baby girl looked up_

As Jack got to the chorus he was also mentally preparing himself for what he was going to do in a later part of the song for his girl. He might have looked cool on the outside but he was a nervous wreck inside.

_And I said  
Hey there Pretty Brown Eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend a minute with you?(x2)_

As the song progressed Kim got more and more nervous. What if she wasn't the special girl? What if it was Donna? What would she do then?

_This girl she was a hottie  
She knows she's got it  
Came from the city so she loves to party  
The JT song make her move that body  
She's dancing all night long_

As Jack song those lyrics he thought about how Kim loved partying and one of her favorite songs was the JT song. So this song pretty much described Kim.

_I could tell that she was a wild one  
That's why I was shy at first  
But I finally worked up the nerve_

_And I said  
Hey there Pretty Brown Eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?(x2)_

Jack then focused on what he had to do next. This was going to be the hardest part as nervousness took over his whole body.

_Spent a little bit  
A little bit  
Of time with you(x4)_

Jack then grabbed some nearby red roses, Kim's favorite flower, and started walking down the stage starting the next part of the song.

_Hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
Don't you ever be looking  
At them other guys  
'Cause ain't never had no surfer like me  
Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
'Cause I see that you party  
Like there's no tomorrow  
Let's leave the party  
I'll grab my guitar  
I got the keys  
So jump in my car  
Sit back, relax  
Australia's kinda far_

Donna had been extremely happy thinking that maybe Jack had finally decided to accept her offer of a date. Her face lit up with happiness as Jack walked towards her and then... pass her? When Donna turned around she saw Jack handing the roses to Kim and realized that KIM was the special girl not her. Brody was also quite mad since he had been asking Kim out since forever and then Jack sings to her?! What is happening in this world?!

_And I said  
Hey there Pretty Brown Eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend a minute with you?(x2)_

_Spend a little bit  
A little bit  
Of time with you(x4)_

As Jack finished the song he got down on one knee and looked straight into Kim's pretty brown eyes. He finally asked the question we have all been waiting for.

"Kim, would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" Kim looked around. Her friends had "_Say yes!" _faces but other girls had upset faces on not being able to date Jack. Well except for Donna, she had on a furious face but Kim just ignored her. Then she said just one word. "Yes." Kim couldn't have been happier. Then she started to lean in as Jack leaned in but that was interrupted by a loud screech.

"_WHAT?! _JACK HOW COULD YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH HER?! I MEAN JUST LOOK AT HER!", Donna screamed. She then went up to Kim and slapped her across the face quite hard. This was followed by a "DONNA MITCHELLE TOBIN!" by Donna's dad. He grabbed Donna by the arm and dragged out of the auditorium.

Jack looked at Kim who had a handprint on her cheek. After making sure she was ok he asked, "Now where were we?" He then kissed her.

If you looked to Jack and Kim you would see two incredibly happy teens. If you looked towards Brody you would see him with a black haired girl talking. If you looked to the back of the auditorium you would see Jerry, Eddie, and Milton collecting quite a lot of bet money. If you looked on facebook you would see that Mr. Tobin has sent Donna to a boarding school in Canada that has school uniforms and a very strict dress code. So everything was pretty much fine.


End file.
